


That time Ava saw Sara and fell, and she fell hard

by TheNetflixGal



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ava is a lesbian, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, F/M, Soft Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNetflixGal/pseuds/TheNetflixGal
Summary: Nora ditches Ava for Ray and Ava ends up getting a drink that a cute girl pays for





	1. Chapter 1

Ava was forced to be here and she doesn't like it. The smelly booths surrounding her is not something charming and to be honest, the teenager can't understand why people decide that this is better than just using the toilet before leaving the house. 

Ava sighs before reaching into the back pocket of her jeans to fish up her phone. Well, at least I can spend my time on you. Ava muttered for herself before opening the app Beebo Block. The teenager knows that the app was made for kids but ever since her little niece showed her the game she has been obsessed.

She lets out a little noise in frustration when she loses once again on level 2213, which is a level she has spent all her free time this week trying to master and she doesn't even get close. Ava is about to try again when the door to the bathroom stall opens and outcomes her best friend.

"Finally, it took you so long, what did you do in there, sleep?" Ava asks sarcastically even though both teens know that it could have been the case.

"No, I was on my phone, talking to Ray"

"Weird, I didn't hear your voice"

"Texting Ava, just because you don't use it doesn't mean it doesn't exist!" Nora says and lets out a short giggle.

"Hey! I use my phone, and remember last week, I asked Mr. Hunter about our history project" 

"Ava, are you sexting our teacher? Now I understand why our teachers like you. You have private meetings with them after class!" The brunette jokes and Ava rolls her eyes dramatically and joins the laughing party which her friend seems to enjoy very much.

Later on, about an hour later they find themselves at the photo booth, something that Ava surprisingly suggested. The photos came back and gosh they were ugly, not Nora and Ava but the faces they made were even more hilarious than they thought it would be.

"You look like a potato in this one Aves!" Nora tries to say but only noises and hints of the words she wants to come out gets outside of her body.

"Oh, you're the one to talk! Have you seen this picture Ms. I look like a demon?" 

"True, we are some weird humans," The brunette says and smiles at her best friend.

Ava and Nora go way back, so far that neither of them remembers how old they were when they first met. They clicked very fast and became besties in a matter of days and ever since they met, they have always been there for each other and if one of them goes through something, so do the other, they do it together. At the start, it was just friendship, best friends of course but as kids, you don't really know what will happen in life, or what you can sometimes have to go through. Before they even knew it, Nora had shown up at the Sharpe's house, tears covering her vision and her cheeks red from the cold outside. After that night everything changed. That night was the night Nora came home from school to see her mom dead on the kitchen floor and her dad in the living room, begging her and threatening her not to call the cops. She had slammed the door and rushed to Ava's house immediately and she told Ava's mom everything, and they called the cops.

It became normal after her dad got sent to prison and she was left without a family. That was when the Sharpe family took her in, it was only temporary until Nora got a foster home but when the day came and she left the Sharpe's not much changed. She ended up living with a family at the end of the street and still slept over in Ava's room at least 3 nights every week. 

"Remember that time you sneaked out and ran over to my house in the middle of the night?" Ava asks and looks at the other woman lovingly.

"Yes, you had a bad day that day and couldn't sleep so I opened the window and carefully climbed out, ran to the store and got us some candy. Then I climbed through your window and we spent the night eating candy." The girls are quiet for a while before Nora adds "You know," she sighed "you never told me what was wrong that night."

"I don't remember," Ava says like it's no big deal. It's a lie and she knows her friend knows but hopes she won't continue on the subject.

"You're lying, tell me!" 

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Okay fine" Ava finally gives in and Nora smiles proudly.

"It was the day I started questioning myself and I was just so scared," She lets go of the secret about how she felt that day and some tears appeared in her eyes.

Nora moved to embrace her friend and apologized for asking about it. 

"Wanna win a teddy bear?" Her best friend asks and Ava gets rid of her tears and smiles.

"No! That's cheating!" Ava says in disbelief and they move over to the next one. This far, Nora has 6 prices and Ava has none. That is until they reach their next stop.

"Come on, this one has been your favorite for years, you always get the biggest price!" Nora encourages Ava and sends her a smile before she feels someone poking their fingers on her shoulder.

"Ray! What are you doing here?" She happily starts the conversation and Ava knows that this is the end of their night together.

The brunette turns around again to look at Ava who meets her with a reassuring nod that she could leave and they would see each other on Monday at school.

The tall blonde watches the pair walk away and smiles for her best friend's happiness. Gosh, she really likes him, she deserves this. She thinks and smiles even bigger. 

Normally the tall blonde would be in on her way home right now but her homophobic aunt is at their house and being in the same room as the woman really is not something she looks forward to. Instead, Ava walks over to the closest snack stall she could find.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" She hears someone say and she moves her head to look at the girl. She freezes in her tracks for a quick moment, in shook of how beautiful the owner to the voice is. Reality hits her and the tall blonde shakes her head slightly before answering.

"A strawberry and blueberry slush thanks," She is blushing when she sees the girl smile at her.

"There you go!" The cashier says, placing the drink in front of Ava who is ready to handle her some cash for her purchase.

"No need, it's on me." The girl kindly explains and winks at her. 

Ava thanks the girl and walks away smiling. She really can't figure out if the girl was joking or if she does that to some random customers here and there. She is hoping it's the first one but leaves the thoughts when her phone starts ringing, expecting it to be Nora.

Ava is surprised to see her sister's name on her screen but she answers it with a smile and puts in her headphones so she can hear her sister and niece properly. They talk about stuff from how her niece Lexie is going crazy with Beebo Blox to how her sister Jenna is liking her new job all over in Canada. 

After a good 30 minutes, they end the call because it's little Lexie's bedtime. Ava checks on her phone to see that it's only 8 PM and how she will have to send at least two more hours at this place before she can head home if she wants to avoid her aunt.

She looks up from her phone and sees her best friend and her crush kissing. She smiles at the scene, knows that Nora will not get away with this without a talk later.

"Hey!" Ava recognizes that beautiful voice and her eyes moves away from her best friend and ends up on the mystery girl.

"What's up?" No, please Ava can you just talk to her normally, she is just a girl!... a really beautiful girl... She looks over to Nora to think about what her bestie would have told her to do right now. The cashier from earlier is curious to what Ava is looking at and sees a girl and a boy making out.

"Boyfriend problems?" The girl asks and she snaps her head around quickly, confusion all over her face.

"Who? Me?" She asks and the girl nods in response.

"No no no, never, I'm not the boyfriend kind," Ava says and quickly realizes that she just outed herself to this random girl who seems to be... is that a smile? smiling?

"My name is Sara," She says, changing the subject and Ava doesn't know if she should be worried or relieved.

"Oh, hi Sara, I'm Ava!" 

"Your name is beautiful Ava," And Ava doesn't know if it's the cheesy compliment or the way this Sara is saying her name that makes her heart skip a beat but she thanks the girl and smiles.

"Are those two that are not your boyfriend and his new girlfriend connected to why you are here by yourself?" Sara asks and puts her hands on the table and Ava can't help herself so she gets a quick glimpse of her beautiful hands before looking into the girl's eyes. 

Wow! Her eyes are like the ocean. No stop being such a creep Ava! She smiles at her inner conversation that her only two brain cells are having as the rest died when Sara sat down next to her.

"The girl is my best friend and she really deserves this, especially with Ray, he is so sweet. First time I met him he introduced himself with his whole name and then added 'My friends say I'm a Ray of sunshine'." 

Sara laughs at that and Ava's stomach is going crazy and there might be a possibility that butterflies will fly out of her mouth if she opens it so she just smiles.

"Well, I can assure you, his friends does call him that, he is always so positive about everything, sometimes it's exhausting!" Sara says and Ava looks at her in surprise.

"You know him?" She asks.

"Yeah, Ray Palmer, age 18 and one of my best friends. I can promise you that your friend is in good hands, the guy can't kill an ant without crying." Sara reveals and they both laugh at the last part. Ava already knew Ray wouldn't hurt Nora but it was good to hear it from someone else as well.

They talk for a while until Nora comes over to them with a smile on her face, probably from the butterflies in her stomach and maybe also because her best friend is talking to someone and Nora can see that her best friend adores this girl.

"Hi, Nora, ready to go home?" Ava asks and Nora nods happily, she can't wait to tell Ava all about Ray when they walk back to their street.

"Okay let's go, nice talking to you Sara and thank you for the slush!" Nora is pulling at Ava's jacket so Ava can't properly say goodbye to the girl. 

"Bye Ava, see you around!" The shorter blonde says and winks with both her hand and her eye at Ava who only smiles and the red hint is making its way to her face.

"We need to talk about this Sara girl but first! I need to talk about Ray!" Nora says and Ava sighs to the fact that her best friend knows her so well that she can see that she likes this beautiful girl.

"There is nothing to talk about Nora" Ava tries to hide it but she knows it a waste of time.

"That's bullshit! Come on!" Nora replies and they start making their way back to their street.


	2. What School Do You Go To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What school do you go to?

Ava is tired, almost like if a car ran over her. A car obviously didn't run over her but she got a total of 2 hours sleep and today is the first day of school and oh boy Ava is exited. Nothing new, she always loved being in school and learn new stuff but the part of waking up, eating breakfast, going to Nora's and then wake her up and make her breakfast, that part is annoyingly exhausting.

Ava slowly changes her position into a sitting one on her bed because she is aware of how easy it is to fall asleep again if she doesn't move now. The blonde looks at her phone to see a text message there, it's from an unknown number but she opens it.

Hey Ava, this is Sara I got your number from Ray who got it from Nora so blame her! I had a great time tonight! Ava reads the message again to see if it's real and when nothing changes, a smile lands on her lips.

Hi Sara! I totally agree with you, I had an amazing time yesterday! If you don't mind me asking, what school do you go to? Ava sends her reply before reading it over again, something she always does but oh well it's too late to change that right now.

Ava checks the time on her phone and she jumps out of her bed, she is late, like not late late but late if she wants to eat breakfast at home. The blonde puts on her clothes, grabs her bag and keys and runs out the door.

She slams her door shut and walks up to the door where she meets Nora's foster mom and they greet each other quickly before Ava walks through the door and immediately up to Nora's room to see her asleep as usual.

"Nora! Wake up we are going to be late!" Ava tells her best friend with a stressful tone and starts shaking the brunette. It is practically impossible to wake that girl up unless you have coffee ready for her but there was no time for that today so Ava gets the closest thing she can reach and slams it in Nora's face. Luckily for Nora, it happened to be her pillow this time.

"Wake up! It's late!" She lets out in between the hits.

"Okay okay! I'm up!" Nora finally says and looks around confused. "Where is my coffee?" Ava puts down the pillow and lets out a sleepy sigh at her best friend.

Ava walks over to Nora's closet and takes out some jeans and a shirt, matching them up in front of Nora who chooses her outfit. Then Ava throws the clothes at Nora.

"Put them on and hurry up, we are going to stop by at Starbucks for breakfast,"

"Ooooh fancy," the brunette teases and sends her best friend a wink to get her in a better mode. It seems to work as Ava starts smiling.

"I'm leaving now!" Sara shouts from the hallway so her whole family would hear, well almost her whole family.

"Little bird! Hold up!" She hears her dad say and Sara turns around to look at him and smile. Little bird is a nickname her sister once used and even tho everyone else is over it, her dad is still using it.

"Have fun and make some friends!" He says and kisses her forehead.

"And study!" Laurel says like it's a warning when she steps into the room and walks up to her little sister. "And try to talk to that Ava girl," Laurel whispers into Sara's ear when they hug. Sara came home that night from the carnival to run into her big sister's room and tell her about the cute girl she had talked to.

"Good luck on your first day!" Laurel shouts after her as she walks away from the house with a smile on her lips. Just stop, you don't even know if she goes to the same school as you! She softly mumbles for herself only to hear.

Back at the house Sara's dad Quentin looks skeptically at Laurel with an eyebrow raised, wanting Laurel to tell him what she had just told Sara.

"Nope, not telling you, it's sister secrets!" Laurel answers his unasked question and smirks when her dad gives up and walks over to make breakfast.

The first class of Ava's day is history and nothing has changed since last year, no new classmates, Mr. Hunter is still her teacher, she is in the same classroom even the plants are the same as last year. At least it's the last first day of a new grade at this place. She gets carried away in her thoughts and before she even knows it, the bell rings and she finished her first class of the year. Ava takes a fast glimpse at the board to see if she had missed something important. To her satisfaction, she realizes that they had only been talking about the summer break for an hour.

She checks her schedule and sees that her next class is in half an hour and it's Spanish. Normally language isn't required but she choose to learn a new language in 9th grade and since then she has been going to Spanish classes.

Sara is going to try out for soccer later and she knows that it shouldn't be a problem for her to join unless a lot of people are trying out because she has been playing soccer for her whole life and she is pretty good at it. Back in Central City she always played soccer with her best friend Zari after school, with their team and on weekends. She misses that, the ability to run over to her best friend's house to find Zari eating some kind of dessert that she wasn't allowed to eat for her mom but did anyways. Sara would walk into the house without even knocking and if the door was locked she used the spare key she got from Zari. They would end up playing soccer and hang out until Sara had to go home and sleep. Zari's home was almost like her real home, her family was accepting of Sara's sexuality and of who Sara was, something her mother struggled with.

"Ms. Lance, are you even paying attention to me?" Someone asks and Sara gets drawn back to reality.

"No, I wasn't, sorry Ms. Hunter," The teacher walks back to the front again but this time with Sara's attention.

"I have two things-" The teacher put up two fingers to be extra clear or something, Sara never understood why you would do that. "Two things that I prefer you do in my class. If it's absolutely impossible or you have a good reason to not do these things I understand but at least try." The whole class's attention is on the teacher and her words. "Please don't call me Ms. Hunter, that makes me feel old, call me Gideon. And I would appreciate it if you pay attention in my class!" Gideon explains and smiles at her students.

"That's it for today guys! See you on Thursday and remember to bring a story of your summer adventures with you!" Gideon reminds everyone with a smile on her face and the second later the bell rings, calling an end of her second class for the day and lunchtime.

Sara puts her computer and notebook back in her backpack, it might be grade 13 and she is almost a grown woman but a backpack is so handy and Sara is only here to finish school before she goes to med school.

She is almost out of the door with her backpack half hanging around one of her shoulders when she hears her teacher call her name.

"Ms. Lance." Sara turns around, begging for her life that she is not getting in trouble for zooming out. "Is there something going on with you? Can I do something?" Gideon asks and Sara is shocked that it was not about her zooming out.

"Thank you but no, I was just missing my best friend and zoomed out. Sorry, it won't happen again." Gideon looks pleased with the answer, she nods and Sara is out of the door quickly after.

Lunch goes by quickly for Ava. She gets to the cafeteria, eats her food, spends some time to master level 2213 of Beebo Blox, fails, tries again, fails and that goes on until her 4 lives are gone. She lets out a sigh and gets ready to move away from her table to find Nora. Mondays are the only days that they don't have lunch together.

She finds Nora with a guy that she recognizes from her history class if she remembers correctly his name is Nate. She walks up to them and drops her body down on one of the chairs at the table and grunts with her eyes closed. She hears Nora and this guy chuckle so she opens her eyes and smiles at the two of them.

"Is the first day back really that bad Aves?" Nora sarcastically asks.

"I don't even know why the first week of school even exists! All we do for a whole week is to go through what will happen this year! Couldn't they just give us another week of summer break? We are not even doing anything important!" Ava claims, clearly a little upset about the school system.

"Because we need some information?" the guy says.

"A mail, or a paper that's all they have to do, it's not that hard!"

"Well, I don't know." Nora puts in and Ava lays her head on the table again. "Moving on, how is it going with Sara? Have you seen her yet?" Ava jerks her head up immediately and looks at the previously best friend now devil that's in front of her.

"Shhhh!! Not that loud! There are people here!"

"Ehhhm any chance that this Sara you are talking about might be Sara Lance?" Nate asks and gets two pair of confused and surprised eyes looking at him.

"I don't know? I never got her last name." Ava answers.

"Blonde, eyes like the ocean, beautiful but also cute?" Nate tries to explain Sara to the two but they look as confused as before "Athletic? Kinda short, but don't tell her I said that! Also very flirty an-" He continues but gets interrupted by Ava.

"That's her!" Both Nora and Nate looks around to see if they can see her.

"No, she is not here you idiots! But it's probably her because she paid for my slush at the carnival!" Ava explains to them.

"Ahhhh," Nora lets out.

"Definitely her" Nate says at the same time and they all stay quiet for a while.

"Wait! You are dating her?!" The guy says after a peaceful moment and Ava grunts down in the table again.

Sara's lunch starts as probably one of the most boring and long ones in history before one of the girls from her English class joins her and sits down at Sara's table. They talk a lot, Sara finds out that this girl, Amaya, is already on the soccer team and that she has a twin named Charlie. Sara notices how Amaya doesn't use pronounces for her twin so she guesses that Charlie is nonbinary, genderfluid or something in that style. Probably Amaya is scared that no one will understand or accept her sister for who she is but that's a subject for another time as Sara realizes that she needs to run if she wants to be on time to her class.

Biology is probably the most interesting but also boring class to exist if you ask Sara. The blonde loves the classes when she gets to do something but when it comes to sitting down and listen to her teacher telling the class stuff you already know she hates it. Her family is successful, her dad is a cop, mom a teacher and her big sister knows exactly what she wants in life, to be a lawyer and not only a lawyer, no, Dinah Laurel Lance has plans on being the best lawyer in the city, maybe even state.

When Sara's family asks her about her plans, dream job, university and college she always answers with "I don't know" and smiles a little but truth is that Sara knows exactly what she wants but she is afraid that her family and friends won't believe in her.

Her thoughts get carried away and into a dream world of how she wants her future to be like. A house just outside Star City is a good beginning. The house would be a two storage one, just enough for their kids, 3 kids would be amazing and it doesn't care if they are adopted, foster kids, biologically their's, as long as they are kids, after that everything would work out. She would be working as a doctor, best case scenario a (DOCTOR), Laurel would come oven on weekends and they would spend some sister time when their kids were playing. A partner, a man sounds nice but she wouldn't get married to this guy, that's not her thing. To be honest Sara thinks she would be happier with a woman than a man so a girlfriend would be perfect. She starts thinking about how her future girlfriend might look like but always gets drawn back to two people.

Nyssa, the girl that she had first fallen in love with back in Central City when she lived with her mom, the heart that Sara broke when she told her the news about leaving.

And then there's this girl she has seen only once but she already likes this girl, it's just something special about this blonde girl.

Ava is so relieved that this is her last class of the day, after this, she has plans to get home and spend her night in bed, asleep. But at the same time, she is also slightly disappointed and sad because she thought and hoped to see Sara at her school but the possibility of her not even going to the same school as Ava is slowly hitting the tall blonde. Ava leaves the thoughts when she feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

Starling High, it's my first day and I've tried to make friends all day, sorry for not answering until now! Gtg to class, ttyl. Ava reads the text once more to see if she read it right and a smile crawls on her lips, her crush goes to her school! Wait, eww, crush? I need to start filtering what comes through my ears when Nora opens her mouth.

Don't think about it, what's your next class? Ava types out and sends the text away with the smile still on her face. "Why the big smile?" She hears a voice and looks up to see her what Nora would call "crush". Sara pulls out the chair next to the beautiful blonde and smiles before saying "Can I sit here?" "Yes of course!" Ava giggles and Sara can't help but start smiling herself.

That class went over quickly and the girls left the room without any new knowledge in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry for writing grade 13 when it's supposed to be grade 12!
> 
> Thanks to @nxvarity on Instagram for helping me out with the med school thing! More about that might come up in the future! She is also moving into college today! Congratulations abi! I'm proud of you!!
> 
> There was another person helping me out and I forgot who you were but I'm me on insta and I'll add your insta here!!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a story?


End file.
